National Journals
by Geirdriful
Summary: The nations' diaries/journals. Crude humour and absolutely no non-canon pairings. Reviews please.
1. Part 1

**National Journals Pilot. Continue?**

* * *

[Italy's diary]

Monday

Salve, diary!  
Today I decided to help Germany take out the trash while he was out giving Big Brother Spain another loan! I got to about halfway to the garbage truck before I somehow got tangled in the trash bags. I ended up calling Germany and he got me out! He also helped me take the trash to the garbage truck. Later I felt bad about that so I told him I'd go and help him make dinner. Japan came around at some point looking for salt (I think his boss got rid of all the salt in his house), so I told him that Germany wanted him to stop eating that stuff, since he did! At that point Japan got a little/very panicky. I wonder if there's such thing as salt withdrawal? I ended up calling Germany to help me handle Japan when he started turning the whole room inside out and going crazy!  
After that I finished making the pasta and called Romano to invite him over for dinner! He told me no way and to tell the "potato bastard" to go to hell. I wonder who that is? I don't remember any of the potatoes having kids. He also told me to drop dead.  
In the end I just invited my boss and a bunch of random people from my neighborhood. Germany said some stuff about not randomly inviting people to his house, but I don't really remember anything since Britain and Big Brother France were getting into a fistfight right outside the window and it was really distracting.  
After dinner Germany decided to make some wurst for dessert. It tasted like crap! But at least it's better that scary Britain's green hamburgers.

Italy

* * *

Tuesday

Dear diary,  
Today Big Brother France got into another fistfight, except this time it was with Big Brother Spain. Apparently Big Brother France was doing weird stuff outside of Spain's house.  
Also, Britain got a stomachache or some reason, Germany gave me another six lectures, and Japan found salt! Germany's on his way to confiscate it now.  
Prussia got really drunk today. He's completely emptied Germany's refrigerator. I think I'll try and stay away from Germany when he gets back, he always gets so worked up when Prussia drinks all his beer!

Italy

* * *

Wednesday

Ciao, diary!  
For some reason I can't seem to find my wallet anywhere today, I think maybe I might have left it at Germany's house. I'll have to go check later!

No, it's not at Germany's house. Germany's not home yet, either.

Italy

* * *

[Italy's Boss's diary]  
Wednesday

Today I was forced to confiscate Italy's wallet in order to prevent him from spending all of his money on pasta and tomatoes. I managed to sneak it away while he was taking his after-breakfast nap. The guy just can't remember when he is deep in dept.

* * *

[Italy's diary]

Thursday

Hi diary!  
This morning I was rummaging around in my stuff trying to find my wallet and I found a bunch of old report cards from my school days! They kinda make me feel a bit nostalgic. Oh, and, Germany screamed at Prussia this morning, it was scary (I prepared a white flag just in case)!

Italy

* * *

[Italy's report card, Grade XX]

Name of student: Feliciano Vargas  
Report  
Maths: C  
Comments: Feliciano has improved since last semester, he only naps about 60% of the time.  
Language: C  
Comments: Feliciano is a good boy, but he has a bad habit of mistaking my class for lunch period.  
Science: B  
Comments: Feliciano seems incapable of surviving a class period without falling asleep at some point.  
Music: A  
Comments: Vargas's singing voice is acceptable, albeit a little squeaky.  
Art: A+  
Comments: Feliciano is a very talented artist.  
P.E.: F  
Comments: Mr. Vargas has no physical ability whatsoever. Spartan physical education program strongly recommended.

* * *

[England's diary]

Thursday

Punched Frog and had a lovely day because of it. Later punched him again just to renew my good spirits. He started making noises about how he hadn't even done anything but I just ignored him.

England

* * *

[The Awesome Me's diary]

Date: XXXXX

Today I got beat up by Hungary! Again!

THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

* * *

**Yeah, I guess you could say this is the offspring of my other Fanfiction, _Correspondence Between Hetalians_.**

**Continue or no?**


	2. Part 3

**NATIONAL JOURNALS 3**

* * *

**I'm the only person I know who likes HetaQuest. Woe.**

* * *

[Japan]

China had a seizure today after he saw the medal count for Beijing 2008. It happens every time he looks at that page. That reminds me, I should go see the doctor about my hip pains some time soon...  
Olympics: So far I only have twenty-nine medals.

* * *

**Wednesday**

* * *

[Italy]

Dear diary,  
Today I went out for lunch with Romano and Big Brother Spain! It was okay up to when they brought the dessert. The waiter accidentally spilled a whole plate onto Romano and he exploded! Spain tried to calm him down but he was really mad and he punched him. I really wonder how many times Big Brother Spain's ribs have been broken? A lot of times, at least.  
I think I'll bring him some pasta tomorrow when I visit him in the hospital if Germany doesn't do a surprise cleanliness check, because I still haven't gotten around to cleaning the kitchen.  
Miss Hungary bought another dog today. There sure seem to be a lot of famous Romanians she wants to insult! Although I think there are already five Michael I's  
On the Olympics, I don't think I'll even bother trying for first or second place, Those two are pretty much a battle between America and China that we others can't even hope to catch up to.

Italy~

* * *

[China]

Four golds ahead.  
Inflation just dipped to a thirty-month low.

China

* * *

[America]

FOUR golds BEHIND. I hate that jerk.

I was wondering today, why is it that China is so much more annoying in correspondence then when he's really talking?  
Maybe he keeps going over the letters to make them as irritating as possible so as to drive everyone crazy.  
He's weird.  
On second thought, Japan is kind of weird too.  
And the Koreas.  
And Vietnam.  
And Hong Kong.  
Hell, all of those Asians are weird.

- AMERICA THE HERO!

* * *

[Iceland]

There's not really much to say. Everything seems to be about the Olympics these days. Sweden doesn't even give Denmark the shut-it-or-be-punished looks anymore, he and Finland just sit in front of the television all day long.  
Although Denmark and Norway still argue, usually when Denmark starts shouting about how he was beaten by a tomato addict and an idiot and a bunch of others he can't even remember and Norway punches him in the face (he stopped wearing a tie because his "throat is going through too much trauma"). That usually starts a fight.

Iceland

* * *

**Thursday**

* * *

[America]

Now I'm only two gold medals behind. The stupid thing is that I actually have four more medals than China but I'm still in second place. I think I'll complain to Britain about that.

- AMERICA THE HERO!

* * *

[Iceland]

Maybe I'll take back what I wrote earlier.  
Sweden somehow got into a row with Belarus over teddy bears. Apparently Swedish diplomats parachuted teddy-bears with pro-democracy messages all over the latter's territory.  
Teddy bears and Sweden don't seem to go together.  
I think it actually happened weeks ago but I just heard about it. The EU is going to hold talks over it tomorrow.  
Teddy bears.

Iceland

* * *

[France]

I'm going back into recession again what am I going to do? The last time I experienced economic growth was in 2009! This is terrible! !  
Why are you not speaking to me like in those movies, diary?

* * *

[Italy]

Dear diary,  
Germany showed me this graph of European debt levels today while he was lecturing me. Apparently my debt level is about 120% of my GDP and Greece is the only one with a higher percentage than me. But that kind of stuff gave me a headache eventually so I started thinking about other stuff and didn't hear the end of Germany's speech.

Italy~

* * *

[Germany]

Today's analysis:  
- Greece and Italy have the highest percentages of debt.  
- The one most significant similarity between them that I can come up with at this moment is that they both love cats.

- Debt has something to do with cats?

I may have had one mug too many tonight.

* * *

**Mild change of format. **

**I was just thinking, perhaps I should just focus on one or two characters each chapter?**


End file.
